Cameron
Cameron Caine 'is Theo Caine's father. He lives in Moki Town. He used to be a great Pokémon trainer, but has since "retired to be an electrician". He worked with the player's mother, Lucille, at Nuclear Plant Epsilon prior to the accident there ten years ago; he is currently in charge of constructing a new nuclear plant at the same site of the plant that was destroyed. Description Cameron is a middle-aged man with spiky red hair with a splash of yellow in the middle. Physically, little is known about him, as we have no trainer sprite of him yet. Story Cameron is first encountered in Moki Town, where he gives the player and Theo the PokéPod. He later reappears at Nuclear Plant Epsilon, where the player has been tasked by Kellyn to give him a letter. He then allows them to explore the old plant, and warns them of the Nuclear Pokémon on the island. After the player battles against the Nuclear Trawpint, Cameron rescues the player from the dangerous plant, and sends them back to Bealbeach City. After the player receives their third gym badge, Power Plant Epsilon explodes, and Cameron appears to have perished on the island. However, he manages to survive the blast by escaping on his Yatagaryu, and tracks CURIE and Urayne across Tandor. At Power Plant Omicron, Cameron shows up in order to save the player, Theo, Bamb'o and Kellyn from CURIE, who had broken in to steal the uranium fuel rods to power Urayne. When CURIE targets Theo, he jumps between Theo and Urayne, taking the attack meant for Theo. The attack critically injures him, leaving him in a coma. After he is rushed to the Intensive Care Unit at Bealbeach's Ranger HQ, a letter is discovered in his possession that reveals his identity as an Interpol secret agent named Cameron Stormbringer. The letter also explains that he took the job at Epsilon as a cover to investigate Professor Larkspur and that he concealed himself after the explosion to investigate and pursue CURIE. Cameron wakes up from his coma just prior to the player and Theo returning from the mission to Nuclear Plant Zeta. He accompanies Theo to the Championship, and later -- after the player defeats CURIE -- uses his knowledge of the CURIE Interface gathered from his investigations to explain how its prolonged use damaged Lucille's mind. Post-game, Cameron is back in Moki Town. He gives the player a commendation from Interpol and explains that he is now officially retired from duty, but advises them to seek out his old friend from Interpol in Angelure Town ('Note: Angelure Town is currently not accessible). He then gives the player HM07. Trivia * Apparently, Cameron gave Theo some of his Pokémon at the beginning of his journey. However, when Theo is battled outside of Nowtoch City, he only has one new Pokémon. *Cameron's real last name is foreshadowed with his Yatagaryu, as Stormbringer is also the name of its signature ability. Category:Characters Category:Male characters